Yes, Sensei
by MarsInsane
Summary: Enthusiastic boyfriend had too much fun last night.


Yes, Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights nor make any profit from the One-Punch Man series.

Warning: Mentions of sex but no actual sex. Also contains mentions of Somnophilia.

* * *

"I'm surprised Saitama isn't with you." King stated as Genos walked passed him at H.A. Headquarters after taking care of a Demon level threat. Usually the bald hero would accompany his self proclaimed student.

"Sensei is resting at the moment." The blond haired cyborg said without even glancing at the other hero as he walked towards the living area of the compound.

"Saitama gets sick?" King asked confused also walking in that direction.

"My master has never gotten sick and I do not believe he will. He is resting after our session last night." Genos said. He sped up just a little bit because he wanted to get to his Sensei before the other man woke up.

King let the blond cyborg go wondering how powerful the kid has gotten to lay up Saitama. He didn't want to find out.

* * *

Saitama opened his eyes slowly and went to sit up but groaned in surprised pain. He glanced over and encountered the gold eyes of his student who was laying next to him.

"Genos." Saitama said quietly. He winced at the soreness of his throat but blinked when a drink with a straw was pressed against his lips. He took a few grateful sips.

"Genos, why am I so sore?" Saitama asked. It's not like what happened last night hasn't happened before but this time seemed more intense.

"You passed out last night Sensei. Your body became over stimulated and couldn't handle all that I had to give." Genos stated as he sat up in a kneeling position. Saitama sat up as well but gasped at how much of him was sore.

"You don't have to say it like that but I've been sorta over stimulated before and haven't felt like this." Saitama said. He lifted his shirt to see bruises on him. Those usually didn't stay on him for long.

"Sensei said I could do whatever I wanted last night. After you passed out I continued." Genos said.

"WHAT?!" Saitama yelled immediately groaning at jarring his body.

"Sensei. I made sure you were safe but I couldn't stop myself." Genos said. Saitama groaned and flopped back on the futon, covering his face.

"Genoooos." Saitama whined. "How am I supposed to have fun if I'm unconscious?"

"Well your body was quite reactive. You managed to achieve climax twice more." Genos said. Saitama lowered his arms and stared blankly at the cyborg.

"Seriously?" Saitama said.

"I have recordings if you do not believe me Sensei." Genos stated as a ring around his iris started to whir. He blinked as he was suddenly imbedded in the wall with Saitama holding an open hand up and his other covered his blushing face.

"You recorded it?!" Saitama said harshly. Genos pushes himself out of the broken wall and sat back down next to the man.

"Of course. I record everything when it comes to Saitama Sensei." Genos said almost sweetly. He watched as Saitama's whole head turned red.

"You're terrible Genos." Saitama laid down and then frowned as his stomach growled.

"I have prepared a meal for Sensei that will replenish your energy." Genos then gestured to the table full of deliciously cooked food that made Saitama's mouth water. Not caring about how sore he was he quickly sat in front of the food laden table.

"Genos! This is amazing!" Saitama dug in once Genos served him a steaming bowl of rice. He practically moaned at the taste but came back to himself when he saw the sun setting. "Oi Genos? What time is it?"

"It is 5:32pm." Genos said. Saitama slowly looked at him.

"I've been out all morning?" Saitama asked quietly.

"Yes. Taking into account when we finished it was nearing 3am. You had passed out around 1am though. I don't believe you really entered a restful state until after I cleaned you which would have been closer to 3:30am. I am unsure if you had woken between 11am and 2pm because a Demon level threat appeared and I was summoned to take care of it. However you woke up at 4:56pm precisely."

Saitama was frozen but ate the rest of his food in silence. Once he finished he looked at the cyborg with a very serious look.

"So after making me pass out, you kept going for two more hours?" Saitama asked just to clarify. Genos' irises whirled but the cyborg nodded slowly. "And you did things to me that I wasn't aware of nor did I wake up when a threat occurred?"

Saitama was not prepared for the boy's eyes to widen nor for him to throw himself on the ground and start spewing out apologies.

"OI!" Saitama yelled when he realized the cyborg was smashing his head against the floor repeatedly. "Stop that!" He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and hefted him back into a sitting position.

"Sensei..." Genos said mechanically but Saitama could see oil pooling in the cyborg's eyes.

"Genos. It's... not great but it's fine. I'd rather be aware of what you do to me so I can remember." Saitama patted the boy's shoulder a little awkwardly then scratched his cheek looking away and looking bored. "As for the monster, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me. Plus I know you can take care of yourself."

Saitama turned back to Genos and tapped the back of his hand against the boy's head and smiled. He got up and stretched, grunting at the feeling. The soreness was pretty much gone and he just felt really relaxed.

Genos looked at his master with wide eyes. How could anyone be anymore amazing? And the fact that Sensei trusted him to protect him? Genos just stared in awe as his master walked to the bathroom but stopped to give him a wide smile.

"Genos."

"Yes, Sensei!" Genos said a little to enthusiastically.

"No sex for two weeks." Saitama then walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a quiet click.

Genos locked up like a statue while staring at the closed bathroom door. His head then bowed and he didn't realize but he was pouting. He just quietly and resignedly said, "Yes, Sensei."

* * *

For new people: I've recently acually gotten into OPM. Before it was pretty casual. I binge read a bunch of SaiGenos fics and my mind created this. I'm actually big on bottom!Saitama so thats what i was picturing however I made it vague so you can enjoy it anyway you want.

For people that follow me: Am I back? I'm actually not quite sure. I have slowly been writing but just things that pop up in my head. Will I ever finish my old unfinished series? I hope so.


End file.
